


Pillow Talk

by Wheeze_Jones



Series: writober 2k19 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (poi in pratica mica tanto), First Time, Guest stars: gli altri ragazzi del secondo anno LOL, In mia difesa io lo smut non lo so scrivere quindi ecco sì uhm ciao, Italiano | Italian, M/M, R-18 in teoria, Writober 2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeze_Jones/pseuds/Wheeze_Jones
Summary: 𝗪𝗥𝗜𝗧𝗢𝗕𝗘𝗥 𝟮𝗞𝟭𝟵 | 𝚍𝚊𝚢: 𝟶𝟷 | 'ꜰɪʀꜱᴛ ᴛɪᴍᴇ'[...] Nishinoya sollevò il capo giusto il necessario per lanciare al compagno una lunga occhiata. A volte lo faceva: Suga gli aveva sempre detto che fissare la gente non era affatto carino, anche se sapeva che Nishinoya non lo faceva con l'intento di essere scortese. Nel caso di Ennoshita, il problema di fondo era che il libero lo trovava davvero troppo carino. Più lo osservava, più gli pareva di avere un cumulo di poprocks in mezzo al petto.





	Pillow Talk

**S**tare con una persona era strano, Chikara non avrebbe mai saputo spiegarlo a parole in maniera esaustiva. Aveva guardato e adorato innumerevoli pellicole e serie TV, ognuna delle quali, a modo proprio, nel raccontare la propria storia era capitato che protraesse un qualche tipo d'amore — e gli era sempre parso bello. Naturale, d'altronde, no?  
  
Viverlo in prima persona però era diverso; anche se da una parte era abbastanza maturo da sapere che era meglio non affrettarsi a parlare di un simile sentimento con leggerezza, dall'altra era anche abbastanza consapevole da sapersi dire le cose come stavano: c'era dentro con tutte le scarpe. Lui e Nishinoya (o meglio, _Yuu_; erano mesi che cercava di abituarsi a chiamarlo per nome) stavano insieme da un bel po', e ormai Chikara lo percepiva ogni giorno un po' più del precedente.  
  
Non che fosse cambiato così tanto, tra di loro, ma era ovunque: in tutto il tempo che occasionalmente passava a costringere Yuu a sedersi e studiare, nei bronci di quest'ultimo, nel suo prenderlo per mano come se niente fosse così dal nulla, nei battibecchi, nei buffetti, nelle pacche sul sedere... ogni istante era tracciato da quell'emozione invisibile che gli rimaneva addosso e penetrava sempre più a fondo. Era come una calamita, un'urgenza di stringere quella mano e non lasciarla andare, o di sorridere di più a quegli occhi ridenti.  
  
Se era così che si amava un'altra persona Chikara davvero non lo sapeva, ma era convinto di essere sulla buona strada, e che dal canto suo neanche Yuu fosse lontano, era anche troppo esplicito. Per cui, ecco, restando comunque il meno impulsivo dei due, era normale che arrivati a un certo punto avesse deciso di scoprire le carte in tavola.  
  
Onestamente solo pensare di parlare di sesso con Noya — lo stesso Noya che lo scorso Natale aveva provato a tingersi il ciuffo per farlo assomigliare a un bastoncino di zucchero — aveva portato Chikara a urlare contro un cuscino. Due volte. Ma andava fatto.  
  
«Certo che va fatto», aveva convenuto Narita. «Onestamente Hisashi pensava che ci foste già arrivati.»  
  
«Eh?!»  
  
«Be', non puoi biasimarmi! Non tanto per gli schiaffi sul sedere che ti rifila—»  
  
«Ci suona la batteria, oddio, cos'era stamattina?»  
  
«_We Will Rock You_. Ma fosse solo quello! È che... non so...»  
  
«Sei cotto, amico. Lo siete tutti e due.»  
  
«Sì, no. Kazu, io veramente volevo dire che se lo sbatte con gli occhi.»  
  
...okay, _tre _volte.  
  
Aveva poi scoperto che anche Nishinoya aveva avuto una conversazione più o meno simile con Tanaka, glielo aveva accennato lui stesso; non era sceso nei dettagli, grazie al cielo, ma era stato più maturo del previsto a riguardo — sempre grazie al cielo.  
Erano entrambi relativamente inesperti, giovani e con tutto il tempo del mondo davanti a loro, ma erano anche troppo _gay_ per lasciar perdere (non nel senso più tecnico del termine quanto a etichette, ma dettagli). Perché nei film non era mai così imbarazzante?  
  


* * *

  
«Senti, deve venire da sé, sei d'accordo?»  
  
Nishinoya, chinato sul suo testo di giapponese con un broncio grande quanto una casa, sollevò lo sguardo su Ennoshita e lo guardò accigliato. «Cosa, Murakami?»  
  
«Eh? Ah, no, non lui» Si guardarono, l'espressione del libero totalmente priva di qualsiasi emozione anche solo prossima all'intendimento. Chikara maledì il suo stesso tempismo, però in sua difesa non era facile sedere di fronte a Nishinoya e vederlo scombinarsi i capelli a furia di passarci la mano in mezzo e mordicchiare la penna e rimanere indifferenti. Almeno, non per lui. Ugh. «Parlo di quell'altra cosa.»  
  
«Quell... _oh._» Yuu sgranò gli occhi e rizzò la schiena. «Oh! Quello, sì!»  
  
Una pausa, scandita dal ticchettio dell'orologio appeso alla parete della camera di Ennoshita.  
  
«Per me va bene, Chikara.»  
  
«Sì?»  
  
«Abbiamo comunque un mondo di cose da fare. Stiamo un sacco insieme lo stesso però, è quello l'importante!» Era vero, e pensarlo ammorbidì l'espressione di uno e animò quella dell'altro. «Inoltre c'è da dire che dobbiamo ancora capire come si fa bene, il sesso vero.»  
  
Quest'altra verità, invece, rubò una piccola smorfia a Noya e un colpo di tosse a Ennoshita.  
  
«Per quello non preoccuparti più di tanto, ho fatto qualche ricerca.»  
  
«Oho? Scusa, perché tu puoi e io no?»  
  
«Perché Wikipedia non vale, non farmici nemmeno ripensare.»  
  
«Be', scusa, ma mi faceva impressione andare a informarmi su YouPorn!» Se il suo arricciare il naso a quel modo non fosse stato quasi carino, Chikara sarebbe stato tentato di lanciargli un cuscino in faccia.  
  
«No... Okay, fermati qua. Ho usato fonti vere, niente porno.»  
  
«E?» Il libero sorrise ampiamente, sporgendosi istintivamente in avanti sul kotatsu e rischiando di travolgere libri, succhi di frutta e la torta di castagne lasciata loro da Ennoshita-san. «Quindi?»  
  
«Quindi per cominciare ti calmi prima di fare danni, okay?» lo redarguì (non senza un certo imbarazzato) Chikara, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle e spingendolo a sedere. «Non ci vuole davvero tutto questo granché, solo qualche accorgimento per non... farci male, ecco. Sai, quando...» — un colpo di tosse — «E i preservativi. Servono assolutamente i preservativi, e del lubrificante.»  
  
«Huh-uh, bene allora!» Ennoshita corrugò la fronte, vagamente sospettoso, il che spronò il libero ad aggiungere semplicemente: «Faremo in modo di averne», sventolando una mano con fare sbrigativo.  
  
Spiccio e pressoché indolore, come d'altronde era in genere parlare con Nishinoya. Chikara avrebbe avuto altro da dire, come: 'A cosa pensi? Elabora, prego, rendimi partecipe dei tuoi processi mentali'. Invece rilassò le spalle dal sollievo di essersi tolto quel piccolo sassolino dalla scarpa e tornò a concentrarsi su giapponese.  
  


* * *

  
«Chikara!»  
  
«Oh, ehi.»  
  
«Indovina cos'ho qui! Li ho presi ieri pomeriggio!»  
  
Piccoli, buffi pacchetti quadrati. Tanti piccoli, buffi pacchetti quadrati.  
  
Chikara sgranò gli occhi. «Hah?! Quanti ne hai comprati?»  
  
«Be', è la prima volta che lo faccio, che ti aspetti? Oltretutto non conosco la tua taglia. Già la mia non è stato facile azzeccarla.»  
  
«Giusto. Pazienza, tanto dubito che riusciremo a capire subito come infilarli senza romperli.»  
  
Yuu emise un piccolo e pensoso "mmh", scattando quasi sull'attenti non appena sentì, in lontananza, tre voci famigliari. Si voltò ed infatti eccoli là: Daichi-san, Suga-san e Asahi-san.  
  
Il libero prese a fissarli con anche troppa intensità; nella sua testa si fece largo una piccola idea — davvero molto semplice nella sua interezza: _d'altronde chiedere non costa niente, no?_ — ed Ennoshita se ne accorse non appena lo vide con lo sguardo perso in lontananza. Gli bastò seguirne la traiettoria, avvistare i senpai, guardare Noya; poi i preservativi aromatizzati che teneva in mano, poi di nuovo i senpai. E capì tutto.  
  
«Non pensarci nemmeno.»  
  


* * *

  
Non esisteva davvero un modo o un momento giusto con la prima volta, almeno non per tutti, ma non c'era nulla di male nel voler essere preparati, previdenti. Ciononostante Yuu non avrebbe avuto problemi ad andare alla cieca; in fondo le basi le conoscevano tutti e due, ed era difficile — _molto difficile_ — sedere sul suo letto (in camera sua) con quel bel pezzo di ragazzo che era Chikara vicino e cercare di infilargli quella specie di calzino in lattice sulle dita senza distrarsi. Per forza continuava a romperne uno dietro l'altro!  
  
«Cavolo! Proposta! Se facessi un salto in cucina a prendere un cetriolo? Troppo grande?»  
  
Se uno sguardo avesse potuto uccidere, Chikara lo avrebbe come minimo steso. Sarebbe comunque valso la sua espressione infervorata.  
  
«Non sei simpatico, sai?»  
  
«Scusa, non posso farci niente!» Il libero ridacchiò, scartando un nuovo preservativo e gettando la confezione insieme alle altre. «Va bene, forza, la quarta è quella buona! Eeeee... _ta-dan! _Pronto all'uso!»  
  
Nessuno dei due riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere.  
  
«Che... _scemo_ che sei! Non ci posso credere!»  
  
Ben presto Yuu finì con lo sghignazzare contro la maglietta di Chikara, il quale, liberatosi l'indice e il medio della mano destra, cercò (a vuoto) di smorzare le risa contro il capo del compagno.  
  
Gli strinse lievemente i fianchi, sbuffando un mezzo complimento ironico per essere riuscito nella sua impresa e baciandogli affettuosamente il collo — proprio sotto l'orecchio. Yuu sussultò, colto di sorpresa, e si sbrigò a togliere quella zona sensibile dalla portata del suo ragazzo per spingersi meglio contro di lui e schioccargli un bacio rumoroso sull'angolo della bocca; e poi più in là. Una, due, tre volte, socchiudendo gli occhi color cioccolato e sorridendo contro le labbra altrui mentre inclinava il capo e immergeva le dita tra i capelli corvini di Chikara.  
  
Quest'ultimo lo percepì, quel sorriso: lo sentì riverberargli lungo tutta la schiena con la forza di una scarica elettrostatica. E si sciolse, tracciando con la lingua le labbra del libero e inghiottendo il suo mormorio d'apprezzamento. Sapevano di succo di lampone.  
  
«Yuu...» Nishinoya rubò il proprio nome dalla sua bocca, lasciando al suo posto un piccolo morso come unico pagamento. «No, Yuu, ehi.»  
  
Chikara ritrasse appena le labbra, non più lontane di un respiro dalle compagne, e poggiò la fronte contro quella di Yuu per attirare la sua attenzione su di lui, sul suo sguardo. I loro occhi si incontrarono — e wow, _wow, wow, wow_... Yuu inspirò profondamente, le guance rosee, e lo guardò confuso.  
  
«Sicuro sicuro?» Gli sussurrò Chikara.  
  
Il libero gli prese il viso tra le mani, tracciò la forma delle sue guance coi pollici (seppur forse con un po' troppo vigore) e annuì con convinzione. Il movimento fece scontrare i loro nasi, cosa che strappò un sorriso a Chikara.  
  
«Sicuro sicuro.»  
  
«Okay allora.»  
  
«Non fare il fifone adesso, Chikara!» lo prese in giro sottovoce Nishinoya.  
  
In tutta risposta, lo schiacciatore schioccò la lingua e aumentò la presa sui suoi fianchi sottili per poterlo sollevare di peso e spingerlo contro i cuscini sparpagliati sul copriletto, soffiandogli contro di tacere.  
  
«Vieni qua tu a farmi tacere» Il libero gli lanciò un sorrisetto strafottente, di quelli che indossava sul campo ogni volta che gli si parava davanti un opponente particolarmente tosto, e lo mollò per far leva sulle braccia e spingersi lui stesso più indietro, di modo da potersi sdraiare.  
  
Caso volle che dietro di lui non ci fosse nulla. Il tempo di sbattere le palpebre e Chikara si ritrovò a lanciarsi in avanti per provare ad acciuffarlo — finì con le braccia a penzoloni dal materasso, a guardare Noya con le gambe per aria, sulla moquette.  
  
«Ouch! Cazzo!»  
  
_'Ouch davvero'_, pensò il moro.  
  
Nishinoya si tirò su con un niente, abituato com'era a botte ben peggiori, e a Chikara sarebbe venuto da ridere non fosse per il fatto che aveva battuto la testa. Si mise in ginocchio sul letto e allungò un braccio, verificando di non sentire bernoccoli o altro sbucare dalla nuca del compagno.  
  
«Ti sei fatto male?» gli chiese preoccupato.  
  
«No!?» — perché suonava più come una domanda che altro? Oh, già, anche lui sapeva sentirsi in imbarazzo — «Ero... uh, ero così preso che...» Indicò stizzito lo spazio vuoto in cui era caduto, facendo una smorfia e grattandosi un orecchio. «Ho preso male le misure?»  
  
Ennoshita non rispose, succedeva troppo raramente anche per lui di vedere Nishinoya in difficoltà; si limitò a fare ciò che gli venne più naturale fare, ossia smettere di tastare il capo di Yuu e accarezzarlo, piuttosto, attirando su di sé quei grandi occhi scuri.  
  
«Uhm. Sai, non te lo dico spesso, però...» Lo guardò quasi assorto, alla ricerca della parola col significato più prossimo a ciò che intendeva dire, e Yuu si sentì smuovere qualcosa dentro quando vide quel piccolo sorriso curvare le labbra di Chikara. «Sei davvero, davvero molto carino.»  
  
Yuu strabuzzò gli occhi. Rovente, ecco come si sentiva: rovente e scombussolato e incredibilmente... «E-eh?!» _...gay, cazzo._ «Carino?!»  
  
«Oserei dire bello.»  
  
«Come sarebbe a dire, _oseresti_?»  
  
«Be', questa camicia non ti dona per niente.»  
  
«È la camicia della divisa scolastica!»  
  
«Sì. Ti aiuto a toglierla.»  
  
Non era così che avveniva nella maggior parte dei film, se Nishinoya fosse stato il tipo da guardare certi generi di pellicole sarebbe stato d'accordo, ma non importava. Perché era autentico; era la loro versione.  
  
In questa loro versione Chikara stuzzicava apposta Yuu prima di attirarlo a sé invece di perdersi in mille dichiarazioni melense; Yuu non era remissivo o impaziente solo perché s'era deciso — a seguito di una sentita manche di morra cinese — che per questa volta non sarebbe stato lui l'attivo, anzi. Nessuno dei due si era mai spinto fino a là con altre persone, ma era okay, si conoscevano già: sapevano chi avevano davanti e avevano avuto modo di guardare uno il corpo dell'altro senza veli di mezzo.  
  
Yuu, intraprendente e fisico per natura, non esitò a infilare le mani sotto i vestiti di Chikara prim'ancora di farglieli togliere di dosso; tracciò ogni centimetro di pelle a palmi aperti, curioso ed estasiato, sospirando frenetico tanto era indescrivibile e fuori dal mondo quella sensazione.  
  
«Non sei abbastanza vicino...» — esatto, _esatto_, dannazione! — Il calore di Chikara, le sue cosce piene, le braccia forti, le mani grandi, la dolce curva delle sue natiche e Dio, _Dio_, gliele avrebbe morse un giorno o l'altro! E non si sarebbe mai stancato di quel profumo, di quegli occhi liquidi come caffè bollente, di quella voce arrochita dalle scariche di piacere che lo chiamava per nome e gli chiedeva — no, gli diceva — di continuare a guardarlo.  
  
Anche se nell'afferrarlo per le cosce con l'intento di aiutarlo a sistemarsi sui cuscini Chikara lo fece inavvertitamente ridere dal solletico — «_Pfft-uah!_» Yuu gli avvolse le braccia attorno al collo e lo tirò goffamente a sé, baciandogli il viso tra uno sbuffo e una smorfia dovuta alla troppa stimolazione. «Vie-eh-ni qua, Chikara, tutto ok-ay!»  
  
Anche se si scordò del fatto che il lubrificante così com'è è scomodamente freddo — «Merda, scusa!» — sbagliando s'impara anche altro, no? — «F-fallo un'altra volta, è... caldo. Dio...!»  
  
Nonostante tutte le piccole imperfezioni, ogni manovra e ogni sussurro — «Rilassati di più, così», «Ehi, mi fido di te, hai capito?», «Se ti faccio male, dimmelo e mi fermo», «Di più...», «Sei perfetto», «Sono qui, sono qui con te» — fu reale.  
  
Dalla scia di baci umidi mappata da Yuu (partendo dal glande su fino a alla carotide, laddove si sente il cuore) ai segni violacei lasciati da Chikara (ovunque; erano semplicemente ovunque). Dall'eco delle loro voci rotte e ovattate alle ombre delle loro figure avvinghiate stagliate sulle pareti.  
  
Imperfetto, istintivo, estenuante, strano — «Bellissimo...»  
  
«Lo so...»  
  
«Intendevo te» Ansante, stremato, con gli occhi in procinto di chiudersi e un lenzuolo gettato alla rinfusa a coprire i loro bacini, Chikara si rese appena conto di averlo detto ad alta voce. Lasciò Yuu con un groppo alla gola e lo stringersi forte a lui come unico modo per non sentirsi sul punto di implodere.  
  
S'accorse solo della sua presa spaccaossa, Ennoshita, davvero, ma non fece che aiutarlo a sopirsi.  
  
Quando si svegliò, appena un'ora dopo, era tutto come lo aveva lasciato — eccezion fatta per un piattino posto sul comodino vicino al letto, gentil cortesia di quel galantuomo del suo ragazzo, seduto a gambe incrociate vicino a lui.  
  
«Oh, ben svegliato!» Yuu gli sorrise, mettendo via il cellulare e girandosi completamente verso di lui. Dalla sua posizione supina, Chikara sbatté lentamente le palpebre per metterlo bene a fuoco, e la prima cosa che gli venne da dire fu un ovattato: «Sei tutto nudo», scatenando l'ilarità dell'altro.  
  
«Anche tu lo sei, Chikara!» — ah... _ah_. Vero.  
  
«E mi hai... addirittura portato la merenda a letto?»  
  
«Sorpreso, eh?»  
  
Chikara si sistemò meglio e dovette pensarci su solo qualche secondo, prima di scrollare le spalle e coprirsi la bocca per nascondere uno sbadiglio. «A dire il vero non tanto. Come va il...» Indicò vagamente il didietro del libero. «Fa male?»  
  
«È indolenzito» L'espressione pensosa di Yuu durò non più di pochi istanti, dopodiché venne rimpiazzata da puro, fanciullesco entusiasmo. Si sistemò per bene vicino a Chikara, accucciandosi sdraiato al suo fianco. Vicino, un sacco vicino. Lo schiacciatore gli soffiò il ciuffetto biondo da davanti agli occhi. «Non ti stai riaddormentando, vero?»  
  
«Be', mi hai fatto stancare parecchio...» E scherzava solo in parte. «Perché?»  
  
«Perché questo è il momento in cui parliamo, no?»  
  
Chikara sollevò un sopracciglio all'indirizzo di Nishinoya, divertito. «Lo è?»  
  
«Sì, sai, conversazioni intime, cose così.»  
  
«Direi che dopo oggi intimi lo siamo già parecchio, più di così non si può.»  
  
«Tu credi?»  
  
Chikara lo guardò accigliato, poi attonito, poi sconvolto. Infine ridacchiò un accondiscendente: «Nah, non credo, vedremo».  
  
Al suo fianco, sentì il torace di Nishinoya muoversi in sincronia con i suoi sghignazzi. E voltandosi lo trovò con gli occhi beatamente chiusi, i capelli bruni e biondi sparsi sul cuscino.  
  
Era tranquillo — cioè, tutto quanto era tranquillo, nel complesso, tranne il suo battito cardiaco. Quello era così rumoroso da sovrastare ogni briciolo di raziocinio.  
  
«Penso che prima o poi farò un film su di te.»  
  
Chikara si umettò le labbra, gli occhi caldi come caffè fumante puntati sul volto del ragazzo sdraiato dinnanzi a lui. Alle sue parole, Nishinoya sollevò le sopracciglia con fare eloquente, lo sguardo se possibile più vivo di prima e le labbra rosee aperte in un sorrisetto che addosso a un ragazzo dai tratti e dai modi tanto scanzonati non sarebbe dovuto sembrare così... suggestivo, quasi.  
  
«Oho? Davvero?»  
  
Il moro si morse le labbra, limitandosi a un mormorio d'assenso. Non era un segreto cosa avrebbe fatto dopo le superiori, d'altronde, ai suoi occhi c'era qualcosa di avvenente nel creare una storia visibile, ascoltabile e quasi tangibile. Da dove gli fosse uscita una simile dichiarazione non lo sapeva bene neanche lui, ma a Nishinoya bastò e avanzò come scusa per invadere la sua bolla personale. Ignorando bellamente la sua mezza protesta, per altro, perché chi se ne importa se 'siamo nudi e appiccicosi', no?  
  
Un gomito ora piantato nel cuscino, il libero chiese curioso e interessato: «Come lo chiamerai?»  
  
«Huh...» Nonostante quello che avevano appena fatto insieme, nonostante l'abitudine, Chikara sentì le guance pizzicargli — e non per colpa della vicinanza del respiro di Nishinoya o per lo sfiorarsi delle punte dei loro nasi. Non si scompose per mera forza di volontà; si limitò a puntare lo sguardo altrove come a pensarci su e rispondere con tutta la nonchalance possibile: «Direi_ 'Il ragazzo che soffriva il solletico ovunque'_. Oppure _'Cascato dal letto a sproposito'_», lasciandosi sfuggire un sorrisetto compiaciuto al lamentoso _'Chikaraaaaaaa!'_ che seguì.  
  
«Cosa, sei tu che volevi saperlo!» — si sentì pervadere il petto e tremare le spalle dai piccoli sbuffi di risata suoi e di Yuu, ora tutto intento a soffocare i propri contro il suo petto. Chikara gli mise una mano tra i capelli, e avvertì un'ondata di scintille e calore travolgerlo quando Nishinoya scoppiò a ridergli addosso e gli rifilò una manata sul fianco. «Non farmi i gratt... oh-oi!» esclamò.  
  
«Anche qui? Sul serio?»  
  
«No! Agh! Giù le zampe, Chikara!»  
  
«Prima scendi, che pesi!»  
  
Nishinoya sollevò il capo giusto il necessario per lanciare al compagno una lunga occhiata. A volte lo faceva: Suga gli aveva sempre detto che fissare la gente non era affatto carino, anche se sapeva che Nishinoya non lo faceva con l'intento di essere scortese. Nel caso di Ennoshita, il problema di fondo era che il libero lo trovava davvero troppo carino. Più lo osservava, più gli pareva di avere un cumulo di poprocks in mezzo al petto.  
  
«Non ho voglia di spostarmi» — specie quando i suoi sguardi venivano contraccambiati — «Sei confortevole.»  
  
«Tu sei seccante» gli rispose Chikara, ma né la sua espressione né il suo corpo parevano essere d'accordo con le sue parole. Yuu arricciò il naso in una smorfia, accarezzando distrattamente con l'indice il capezzolo destro del suo ragazzo. Come se non si aspettasse di sentirlo reagire minimamente, la peste.  
  
«Sempre sempre?» domandò con fare pensoso.  
  
L'altro sospirò dal naso e si rilassò contro il cuscino; alla fine, sconfitto dalla massa abnorme di endorfine fluttuanti nell'aria, fece scivolare la propria mano dalla nuca alla guancia di Yuu. «Nah... ogni tanto» Gli diede un buffetto. «Ma non fa niente, mi piaci anche così.»  
  
L'altro emise un soffice 'hhm', prendendogli la mano e scostandola dal proprio volto. Era così strano... nonostante la natura tattile di Nishinoya, non erano mai stati una coppia eccessivamente fisica, semplicemente perché non ce n'era bisogno: camminavano l'uno affianco all'altro, si davano pacche e tocchi casuali e quasi giocosi ovunque, erano connessi a modo loro grazie a una confidenza e una chimica cresciute nel tempo — ma lì, in quel momento, pelle contro pelle, Yuu avvertiva quel buffo pizzicorio misto a fastidio e qualcos'altro laddove fino a poco prima c'era stato Chikara con la stessa concretezza con cui sentiva il calore delle loro dita intrecciate. Tutto era ovunque, come in una bolla che odorava di sesso, ammorbidente e torta di mele.  
  
Avrebbe potuto abituarcisi, Ennoshita; assopirsi nel bel mezzo di un'atmosfera del genere non pareva così malaccio, c'era anche abbastanza silenzio...  
  
«Chikara, senti...» — _abbastanza_, per l'appunto.  
  
Il moro si pizzicò la radice del naso, sicuro di voler essere il più cosciente possibile. «Hhm?»  
  
Nishinoya abbandonò il suo nido improvvisato sul suo petto e si sollevò, la mano libera casualmente arrivata chissà come sul suo costato e il fondoschiena scoperto pericolosamente premuto contro il bacino di Ennoshita, il quale, ora sicuramente più all'erta che mai, si pizzicò il naso più forte chiedendosi: _perché _— con tutti i posti dove poteva mettersi comodo!  
  
«Ho voglia di rifarlo.»  
  
«Eh?» — _eh?_ — «Ora?»  
  
Le guance sempre più rosate e il cipiglio sempre più crucciato, Nishinoya annuì con convinzione.  
  
Calò il silenzio. Un terribile silenzio che col passare dei secondi non faceva che rendere Chikara sempre più conscio di quanto lo stesse letteralmente eccitando sentirsi addosso il peso e soprattutto il calore di Yuu, finché, non potendone più, si coprì il viso con le mani e gemette frustrato contro i propri palmi.  
  
«Ma quanto zucchero c'era in quel dolce per darti tanta energia? Accidenti a te...»  
  
«Oh, se è solo quello il problema possiamo rimediare, no?» Chikara si scoprì un occhio, guardandolo di sottecchi. Yuu si sporse lievemente in avanti, aggiungendo con anche fin troppa nonchalance: «Posso fare io l'attivo, Chikara!»  
  
Sentendo le orecchie andargli a fuoco e più di un muscolo facciale — e non solo facciale — contrarsi, Chikara ponderò l'idea di tornare a nascondersi. O di spingerlo giù dal letto. Ma non fece nessuna delle due cose; gli occhi color caffè percorsero la figura del libero — a partire dalla sua mascella andando giù, lungo la clavicola marchiata, le braccia piene di lividi vecchi e nuovi, il ventre, i fianchi lievemente arrossati dalla forza con cui li aveva stretti prima... fino ad arrivare al suo pene semi eretto. Chikara gli diede un colpetto con l'indice, la mascella serrata e un sopracciglio sollevato.  
  
«Ohi! Ehi!»  
  
«Possiamo provare» Il moro si schiarì la voce, allontanando la propria mano dal membro del compagno e sentendosi andare a fuoco. «Insomma, dubito che non ne saresti capace, e...»  
  
«Va bene» Lo interruppe — _grazie al cielo!_ — Nishinoya. «Ho capito! Tranquillo, abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo.»  
  
Aveva un gran sorriso ad animargli gli occhi, e non fece che ingrandirsi quando gli ripiombò del tutto addosso.  
  
Istintivamente, Chikara l'avvolse in un abbraccio e lasciò che si sistemasse più su, il capo affianco al suo e una gamba gettata tra le sue cosce. Voltò il capo, caffè e cioccolato fusi assieme, e di nuovo si ritrovò con troppe emozioni a fluttuargli dentro per sapere esattamente cosa dire. Però eccolo, il bello dello stare con una persona tanto estroversa e tanto trasparente: andava bene lo stesso. Condividere il cuscino con un ragazzo — il suo — e lasciare che gli scostasse i capelli con quelle sue mani piccole e sottili senza dire niente di particolare. Era okay, Nishinoya lo capiva lo stesso con un'occhiata, in ogni caso, e chissà che un giorno Chikara non avrebbe capito come raccontare al mondo un legame così intricato e caotico; così umano.  
  


* * *

  
«Ah. Noya-san, non so se lo hai scordato, ma... cioè, non ho questo tipo di preferenze, ecco! Quindi detta francamente non ne so niente di come funziona tra maschi.»  
  
«Ma no, non si tratta di maschio o femmina, Ryuu! Solo, non so, abbiamo fatto qualcosina, con le mani più che altro...»  
  
«Ah! Okay! Niente dettagli però!»  
  
«Ma niente di più. Non capisco se Chikara si vergogna o non ne ha voglia, e non so come prenderla. O cosa farci.»  
  
«Perché tu vorresti...?»  
  
«Huh, be'... perché no, è il mio ragazzo, no? Ed è un gran bel ragazzo, per dire, hai visto che—»  
  
«No, no! Lo so che intendi, gli schiaffeggi il didietro pure troppo e... no, intendevo: lo ami, no? Suona sdolcinato, ma hai pensato a questa cosa perché a lui tieni molto. Sbaglio?»  
  
_Cazzo, no che non sbaglia._


End file.
